A Christmas Special: Love is in the Air
by Tiny Wolverine
Summary: If your love is too much to take, how to you contain it? Do you pour it out, or do you hold back, until it breaks out of the dam you have built, on a silent night? Oneshot. TakuOC MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


**A Christmas Special – Love is in the Air**

_Oneshot by Dawn. Fire. Angel_

**This is a oneshot romance, starring Takuma, and the OC of First Love, Ariya. It's not a sequel or anything, so it's not necessary that you have to read FL first. Oh, and it doesn't mean that it's a TakumaOC pairing, people. I just wanted to write this, and somehow, the both of them fitted in perfectly...**

**Disclaimer:**_** Well, if I was Matsuri Hino, Takuma and Kaname would be the main characters... **_

* * *

**A Christmas Special – Love is in the Air**

_If your love is too much to take, how to you contain it? Do you pour it out, or do you hold back, until it breaks out of the dam you have built, on a silent night?_

Under the starry sky, the eighteen-year-old girl stood, her beige dress fluttering back in the wind. Her beautiful black hair was loose, and it flew wildly around her beautiful, sad face. Her hands were clasped behind her back as she closed her silvery eyes and raised her face to the moon.

Beautiful as she was, sadness was shot through in every single movement, every single feature of her face. There was nothing compared to this, except maybe the way Kaname feels when he looks at his human sister, Kuran Yuuki.

Around her, creatures were showing their love to their mates, their siblings, and their offspring. A gentle touch, a piece of food... it wasn't hard for these creatures to show how they love each other.

So why was it hard for her, a Pureblood vampire, to show her love for the one she loves?

Because she was afraid of rejection.

Time passed, and she waited.

It was not long before he appeared, his green eyes glowing as he spotted her standing on the ridge, her eyes closed.

The wind played with his tousled golden hair as he walked forward, towards the beautiful girl. It was a tradition for the two, for them to meet after hours on Christmas Day, to trade their presents in private.

"Ariya-chan," he said, a happy smile illuminating his face.

She turned at the sound of his voice and opened her eyes. A smile touched her lips and she held out the beautifully wrapped box that had been behind her back, hidden in her skirt. It wasn't that big – small enough to hold a thick book.

He took the box, and handed her hers. It was a small, jewellery box.

"Open it," Takuma urged. She smiled at him and flipped open the lid.

Ariya froze, her eyes wide with shock as her brain tried to process what was happening. Her perfect lips formed a round 'O' as she stared at what was in the box. Takuma looked at her anxiously, afraid that she didn't like it.

A diamond ring nestled in the velvet, sparkling as soon as the moonlight touched it.

More than that, it was an engagement ring.

"Ariya?" he asked, his green eyes filled with worry. "You don't like it? If you don't, I'll go choose the other one..." he stumbled back as she whirled on him, pressing her lips to his to silence him. Her hands twined themselves into his hair, and, after a moment of shock, his arms slipped around her waist and held her close. He breathed in her scent, her beautifully intoxicating scent...

As for her, the love she had bottled up poured out, breaking the dam. Her heart sang with joy as she kissed him. She barely noticed when he lifted her up in the air, their lips still connected. Even if someone were to set off a banger next to them, they wouldn't notice.

As she drew away – rather reluctantly, I must add – he whispered, breathlessly, "Kuran Ariya, I promise I'll love you forever and ever. I'll go to the ends of the earth just to be with you. Would you marry me?"

Her heart swelled so much that she couldn't breathe, never mind talk. She gazed at him, her mind filling up with words so romantic that it's almost impossible for a vampire to feel that way.

Rather than embarrassing herself with that, she whispered, her voice low and exultant, "Yes."

He slid the ring onto her finger and their lips met once more.

Love is in the air.

* * *

**Yes, yes, it's very short...**

**Oh, and Ariya gave him manga, by the way. Five books. I envy him.**

**And like I said, it doesn't mean that FL will be a TakumaxOC!!! They just fitted nicely into this story... **

**And, I didn't want to break Yuuki's heart.**

**(Smile)**

**Review!**

**It's that time of the year again!**

**xXMerry Christmas Everyone!Xx**


End file.
